Shea Hublin
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut= |Haare= |Augen= |Größe= |Körpermasse= |Merkmale= |Dienstnummer= |Kopfgeld= |Geburt=Ca. 35 VSY |Tod=5 NSY, bei Sanrafsix |Heimat=Talcene |Stationierung=''Destrier'' |Familie=Familie Hublin |Beruf=Pilot |Mentor= |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad=CaptainThe Guns of Kelrodo-Ai |Titel=Air Marshal |Einheit=*77. Geschwader **Schwert-Staffel ***Klingen-Schwarm |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug=*Alpha-3 Nimbus-Klasse V-Flügel-Sternjäger *''Kabalian Cross'' *TIE-Abfangjäger |Ereignisse= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Auftraggeber= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik **Flotte der Galaktischen Republik *Galaktisches Imperium **Sternjäger-Korps *Eriadu Authority }} Übersetzt von „And this man needs no introduction-Captain Shea Hublin, the hero of Deepspace Cimarosa and Feather Nebula.“ Shea Hublin war ein männlicher Mensch, der zuerst unter dem Galaktischen Imperium als hervorragender Raumjäger-Pilot bekannt wurde und sich später General Delvardus und dessen Eriadu Authority anschloss. Biografie Frühe Jahre Shea Hublin wurde um das Jahr 35 VSY auf dem Planeten Talcene geboren und wuchs in einer Stadt auf. Er flog Swoop-Bikes und arbeitete als Bote für einige industrielle Firmen seiner Heimatwelt. Im Alter von sechzehn Jahren schloss er sich der Flotte der Galaktischen Republik an und hatte gerade fünf Monate der Flugschule hinter sich, als die Klonkriege zu Ende waren. Dienst für das Imperium Unter dem Galaktischen Imperium wurde Shea auf einem Sternzerstörer der ''Imperium''-Klasse namens Destrier stationiert, von dem aus er mit dem aus V-Flüglern bestehenden 77. Geschwader entlang der Great Gran Run agierte. 17 VSY wurde die Destrier abkommandiert, um an der Westliche-Gebiete-Operation teilzunehmen. Shea flog in seinem Jäger in mehreren Schlachten, darunter bei Halm, Little Petrovi, Ichtor, Fanha, und Tosste, doch auf Kelrodo-Ai wurde er besonders für seinen tollkünen Angriff auf die Zitadelle von Axes und den dortigen Schildgenerator berühmt. Unter dem Rufzeichen Klingen-Führer flog er im Klingen-Schwarm der ihm unterstehenden Schwert-Staffel. Seine Taten wurden im HoloNetz ausgestrahlt und aufgrund dieser Schlacht drehte man ein Holodrama mit dem Namen The Guns of Kelrodo-Ai. Ebenso geschah es mit der Schlacht beim Feather Nebula, deren Geschehnisse in The Charge at Feather Nebula nachgestellt wurden. Es wurden imperiale Propaganda-Plakate hergestellt, die ihn in seinem Fliegeranzug und seinem Helm unter den Arm geklemmt darstellten. Später wurde er zum Air Marshal von Greater Seswenna ernannt und erledigte Missionen gegen Piraten innerhalb von Oversector Outer. Er heiratete Eris Harro und ließ sich mit ihr auf Eriadu nieder. 13 VSY verlor er bei einem Angriff der Rebellen ein Bein und die Hälfte seines rechten Armes, woraufhin er sich auf das Drängen seiner Frau aus dem aktiven Piloten-Dienst zurückzog und nur noch Jäger-Staffeln von der Brücke des Sternzerstörers Kabalian Cross aus befehligte. Er verärgerte das Flottenkommando zwar damit, es zu drängen, die TIE-Jäger mit Jägern zu ersetzen, die über einen Schutzschild und einen Hyperantrieb verfügten, doch das war ihm einerlei. Er setzte seinen Kampf gegen die Rebellen im Seswenna-Sektor fort und nutzte dabei manchmal auch seinen Ruf, um ehemalige Kriegsveteranen und andere militärische Ressourcen zu bekommen. Ardus Kaine fragte Hublin, ob er mit ihm kommen wolle, als er seinen Prioritäts-Sektor, von Eriadu in den galaktischen Norden, verlegte. Hublin lehnte ab, um bei seiner neuen Heimat zu bleiben. Eriadu Authority und Tod Stattdessen verbündete sich Shea Hublin mit General Delvardus und half der Eriadu Authority. Er stieg zurück in einen TIE-Abfangjäger und kämpfte 4 NSY bei Chelleya gegen die Nagai. Als Delvardus erklärte, er wolle die Kernwelten angreifen, wandte sich Hublin von ihm ab, half ihm jedoch 5 NSY gegen Sien Sovv bei Sullust. In der Schlacht von Sanrafsix wurde Sheas komplette Staffel von X-Flüglern vernichtet und er selber wurde ebenfalls abgeschossen. Bevor er verstarb, öffnete er einen Komkanal und sagte „Eriadu überdauert.“ Hinter den Kulissen *In erhielt Shea Hublin einen eigenen biografischen Abschnitt. *In der von Jason Fry verfassten Kurzgeschichte The Guns of Kelrodo-Ai geht es einzig und allein um die Geschehnisse um Shea Hublin und seine Piloten in der Schlacht von Kelrodo-Ai. *Auf den imperialen Propaganda-Plakaten, auf denen Shea abgebildet ist, steht „One Empire“, ein Zitat seinerseits aus The Guns of Kelrodo-Ai. Die Illustrationen von John VanFleet davon tauchen sowohl in The Essential Guide to Warfare auf, als auch im achten Teil des Author's Cut dazu auf StarWars.com. Quellen * *''The Guns of Kelrodo-Ai'' Einzelnachweise en:Shea Hublin nl:Shea Hublin Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:TIE-Piloten